


Leeroy the Little Tantrum Machine

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Leeroy, Gen, Mummy!Angel, Nonsexual Ageplay, Temper Tantrums, Time Outs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeroy is a little Tantrum Machine. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leeroy the Little Tantrum Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GetMeOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/gifts).



> For Angel! ((HiccupFangirl11 on dA. GetMeOut on here! :D))

Little Leeroy: Tantrum Machine

There was no doubt about it, your little boy Leeroy – as cute as he was – was just a pintsized Tantrum Machine..  
~~

“Are you going to be a big boy for Mummy while the 1D boys are here?” Angel asked Leeroy as she helped him into a Pull-Up and his clothing for the day.  
“Yes, Mummy.” Leeroy promised. His eyes shone innocently and his thumb crept to his mouth.  
“Thumb out, baby.” Angel warned and tugged his thumb out. She helped him into shoes and smiled. “There we go.” She was worried but led Leeroy out. 

Leeroy tried not to be, but he was really, _really_ excited! The 1D boys were going to see him dancing – and they were going to love it, right? He nervously bounced up and down as he waited for Marcel to say his name.  
“Leeroy!” Marcel trilled. The butterflies started in Leeroy's tummy. _Ohhh, ohh, yay!_ He bounced into the room, excited. He looked over at his mummy in the corner for a moment, but quickly pulled together. “Hi boys!” He took a deep breath.  
“Okay, Here’s what I was thinking – first open number is gonna be really big. Stay with me, ‘cause I’m quite quick, and five, six, seven, eight!” “And Niall, for the shimmy, for the shimmy… And Zayn, pirouette, and Louis, do the splits, and Liam, you stay exactly where you are, ‘cause you are per – fect.” 

There was a long, long silence. Everyone watched Leeroy do what he did best, but no one seemed impressed. One Direction stared at eachother. Clearly not liking this car crash of a dance.  
“Uhm. We'd never do that.” Louis spluttered, cutting in. Leeroy froze mid-step and wobbled back down unsurely.  
“O- oh..” Leeroy was upset. Really upset. _Th-- they didn't like it!_  
“T- thanks, Leeroy..” Marcel said nervously, pushing Leeroy out of the room as he saw the weird looks on the One Direction boys' faces. “That's something we'll work on.”  
Leeroy whimpered as he was pushed out of the door and away into his office.  
1D didn't like it! Marcel didn't like it! This was all stupid Marcel's fault! If he hadn't pushed Leeroy away, they would've seen the better part! And he said it needed **WORK**! No it didn't! It was **PERFECT** the way it was! Right? 

A sob fell from his mouth.  
As we all know, Leeroy is the master of tantrums. He started to scream loudly, banging on the door with his fists and screaming at the top of his lungs until his voice went scratchy and he started to sob. He was red in the face, tears dripping down his cheeks, angrily kicking everything. The bin fell over, scattering paper everywhere. He cried and cried as he tore up old One Direction pictures and drawings, all drawn by his baby self, but he was too upset to care. He hated everything right now! **EVERYTHING** was ruined! 

“What's that noise?” Veronica asked. Outside, everyone could hear what was going on and the sound of Leeroy tantrumming like a crazy person.  
“I- is he okay?” Louis nervously piped up.  
“W- we didn't mean to hurt him..” Harry murmured.  
“Shit. Let me sort this.” Angel muttered awkwardly. She rushed past everyone, knocked on the door and tugged it open, stepping inside. 

“Leeroy!”  
Angel gasped and went over to her baby boy. He began to quieten down at the sound of his mummy's voice, sniffling and taking a deep breath as he cried.  
“Look at this mess!”  
“I-I di-- didn't m-mean t-t-tooooo, M-mummy!” Leeroy sobbed. Snot dribbled down his nose and tears streamed down his cheeks. “T- they didn't l-liiiiiiike it!” He wailed, upset.  
“Oh, bug.” Angel went over and knelt down level with the crying boy. “You did amazingly!” You reassured, even if his work was a little patchy.  
“P- pwomise?” He whimpered, snuffling and rubbing his eyes and nose with the back of his hand.  
“Yes!” Angel pulled him in close and he clutched at her t-shirt, sniffling. He yawned loudly though, getting tired.  
Angel didn't realize. “But baby, I think you still need a time out after making all this mess!” She said gently. 

“B-but MUMMY!” He shouted, tears coating his eyelashes. He stomped his foot. “NO TIME OUT!”  
And that was that, off your tantrum machine went. He burst into frustrated tears and went back to hitting things. Angel sighed and took him to the steps to calm down, and he crumpled down in a heap on the floor, banging his fists and sobbing helplessly as Angel left, but at least he stayed on the step. 

Leeroy sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed until he couldn't breathe and his head was hurting and he wanted to be back in mummy's arms. He squirmed on the step as his eyes stung, his nose streamed over his lips, feeling all yucky, and his bladder was about to burst! His crying turned to whimpers as he squirmed and held himself, letting out a few warm streams into his fluffy nappy. Poor Leeroy tried not to relax, and tried to hold it in, fidgeting and kicking his legs about, squeezing himself tight, but it was useless!  
The poor baby boy just couldn't hold it in, and he was letting forceful stream after forceful stream into the nappy, and the fluffy object swelled with a golden warmth, spreading over the front. Leeroy sighed in relief, kickng his legs. He was upset that he had tantrummed and made mummy upset.. also, he was very very tired! Leeroy yawned and balled his hands up, rubbing at them and cooing tiredly. 

After a while it went quiet, and Angel checked on Leeroy, he was asleep curled up on the step. Leeroy's nappy was bulging, he had wet it more as he had slept, and there was a little mess inside too. His thumb was in his mouth and he was sucking on it furiously, getting a little stressed out.  
“Baby boy..” Angel whispered, a bit guilty at how upset he still looked in his sleep.  
Gently, Angel scooped him up, kissing his soft fluffy hair. Leeroy wriggled in her arms and cooed softly, gripping to her shirt with one little fist. Angel quietly placed a pacifier into his mouth, and Leeroy suckled on it with small squeaks.  
Angel smiled and got onto the couch, Leeroy still in her arms, suckling on his pacifier lovingly. His mummy gently untaped his messy nappy and cleaned his private parts up before taping a thicker nappy up over his crotch. Leeroy was too deep in a dream to realize, and Angel giggled. 

She pulled a blanket over them and kissed Leeroy's forehead, settling down. Leeroy snuggled deep into Angel’s chest, snuggling on her breasts and sucking his pacifier, totally happy with this. 

Angel blushed at the action, but held him close, kissing at his tearstained cheek. She loved her baby boy a lot.  
He might be a tantrum machine, but he was her little tantrum machine, all day every day! 


End file.
